More then just throwing shuriken
by The-gateway-to-nowhere
Summary: demons are terroizing ninja conutry can ryou, ayumi and shin stop them or will ryou fall victum to his other side.disclaimer: I don't own naruto just the character I make up
1. Chapter 1

More then just throwing shuriken

a Ninja story

Author's note: hello this is based in the naruto world expect with different characters

Chapter 1 A look like murder

Ryou

I am running down the road darting between alley ways to hide from the Anbu. I can't believe they think I'm the one who is behind all the recent murders. this has to be a mistake! school is almost out in a week just finished up with the horrendous thing called final exams. Honestly it sucks my best friend Ayumi isn't in the same classes as me then maybe I could have sat next to her and copied. she is really smart plus I have had a crush on her sense like preschool. Ryou leaps off a roof and right into a dumpster " aww man not again!" he moans getting out of the garbage.

there is a house nearby I use the hose near the porch to wash off the garbage.

when I turn off to walk off an old man comes running up to me " it's him the murder help!" he begins to yell and cry as loud as he can. " shhh shut it old geezer!!" I hush him hoping he didn't draw back the Anbu.

" who ya calling old Skippy!?" he retorts back with an arrogant smirk. I hate being called Skippy everybody calls me that because I'm a little clumsy.

" don't call me Skippy ya old coot!!" I yelled back pondering if I should take off or not. " feisty eh? well all show you!" the old man yells hobbling toward me with a shaking in his hand shaped like a fist. when all of a sudden the anbu comes around the corner " there you are your not going to get away from here!" the head of the squad proclaims. I take off running dart past people trying to make it to where Ayumi might be. she has always had a solution to help out of messes. I continue jumping across roof tops then down alleys with the anbu close by and the old slowly holbing after the anbu to get me.

A brilliant idea strikes why didn't I think of it sooner use the shadow clone justu. only one problem my clones always disappear after a short period of time even without being touched. it seems what by my teacher said is I need to relax so my body won't call the chakra back so soon. I focus my energy then feel the chakra rise and quickly doing hand signs about 5 clones appear. " yeah alright!" Ryou cheers succeeding but in the process runs into a pole. falling backwards the other clones running in different directions to confuse the anbu.

you head down an alley way to the shopping district hoping Ayumi will be at work. when I run into the shop past the beaded curtains and the wind chimes jingling. you see a girl at the counter with orange hair cut in a short down to her chin. she is has a light tan is, wearing a black t-shirt with red lettering on it she is reading a magazine with a huge yellow and white snake wrapped around her waist the head sitting on her shoulder. " what do ya want?" she says in a bored tone. you read the name tag she is wearing her name is krystal. " is Ayumi working her today?" Ryou asks hoping she might just be working in back. Krystal pops the gum in her mouth and sets down the magazine her black eyes staring at me. "she isn't here has the day off" she says " lucky bitch" krystal mutters under her breath but loud enough for you too hear. you feel your chakra returning to your body which means the anbu must be on there way.

so I do something reckless I jump over the counter krystal yelling at me and dart into the back room and out the back door nearly being eaten by the snake. I run across parking lot past cars then hang a left up hill almost there at ayumi's home. soon white picket fence that surrounds the yard of the house. I hear shouting in the distance hoping over the fence and begin knocking on the door. " Ayumi it's me Ryou open!" Ryou yells getting nervous the anbu coming close. Ryou continues banging and yelling at the front waiting for Ayumi to come to the door. no luck at all maybe she is in the bathroom. I run in the yard underneath a window there is a tree near there. Ryou jumps up along the branches then careful balances on the ledge outside her window. Ryou looks inside the room is dark but can make out a girl with long teal hair curled up in her bed asleep. I knock on the window and begin yelling hoping to wake her but nothing. the anbu are entering the yard having no were else to run I keep knocking hoping the window opens.


	2. Chapter 2

More then just throwing Shuriken

A ninja story

Chapter 2 A split personality

Ayumi

Ayumi rolls over on in her bed pulling the covers over her head trying to block out the annoying yelling. A banging continues to the hit a groan escapes your lips. sitting up my eyes opening everything is blurry but there is a guy with green hair spiked out and he is yelling. the dark room coming into focus there is oh geez Ryou what does he want. I was suppose to be sleeping in my mom's idea sense she thought I may have been exhausted from all the studying I have been doing. I lay back down hoping this is all a bad dream but no Ryou is still blathering on like an idiot to let him in.

I sit up pushing my floral comfort away off the bed and look over to the nightstand at the glowing analog clock. it reads 10:30 am which irritates you being gotten up on the one krystal is covering for you. I step on my fuzzy area rug then on to the cold wood floor slowly walking to the window. I unlock the hatch and lift the window up half way. when Ryou jumps and knocks back on the floor him on top of me staring at me eyes wide. he is silent I break it " Ryou you have 3 seconds to get off of me before I kill you" you say in a creepy monotone voice.

he gets off of you backing away " Ayumi I am so sorry I didn't mean to f-fall on you it was a total accident" he says very quickly sensing that he is blushing by the tone of his voice.

he closes the window and walks over to the light switch flicking the light on instantly blinding me. you throw a hand over her face covering her eyes from the blinding light slowly removing it and walk over to the fish tank sitting on the desk. you lean over it clicking on the pump and light. Ryou is blabbing on about something you just tune him out and feed the coy fish they jumping around happily at being fed.

" Ayumi? are you listening to a word I said?!" Ryou asks you. honestly you haven't so you be brutally honest. "no not a word" you say looking at him his expression kind of a hurt one. well he woke me on my day off! you sit on the edge of the bed looking at Ryou. his ember colored eyes worried and he is pacing back and forth. " so tell me what is the deal?" you ask waiting for him to explain. there is a silence " I was heading over to the training area #5.

when suddenly there is wanted posters all over the place" Ryou said he pulls a poster out.

it reads: wanted dead or alive, highly dangerous, reward. then there is a drawing of a guy that looks just like Ryou expect a bit older.

the weird thing is exact same clothes except you can't see his eyes.

" then I am being accused for this murder that attacked last night and have the anbu on my but!" Ryou says. a groan escapes your lips " but why on my day off!?" you yell flopping back on the bed.

" so what should I do your smart?" Ryou asks staring at you. you think for a moment then sit up and look at him " I have figured out your problem...

you have a split personality disorder!" you say dramatically. Ryou does a anime fall backwards " what it's known to happen!" you replied as he gets up. " Ayumi...do I seem like I have a problem like that?" he asks " no just walking in a straight line with out falling over your own two feet" you reply. " stupid Satan worshipper" Ryou mutters but you hear him. " get out Ryou" you say annoyance building in your tone. " what did I do?" he whines. " I have to get dressed now" you say which makes Ryou turn red thinking some perverted thoughts probably and the drool from his lips.

" MOVE IT NOW SKIPPY!" you yell he begins to run out the door. there is a click of closing you begin to reach in the drawer for a clean bra. when Ryou's head pops in the door " DON'T CALL ME SKIPPY SATAN WORSHIPPER!" he yells back. frustrated you move to your bed chucking a pillow at his head the door slamming shut. " idiot he knows I hate being called that" you mutter and begin to get dressed. hoping to sort this all out.


End file.
